Driving is Easy, Right?
by Comix28
Summary: Relena drags the boys to get their driver's liscense and the boys show how really skilled they are at driving, or are they?
1. Chapter One: Off to the DMV we go!

Disclaimer: Nope sadly I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters. They are not, never were and never will be mine. Warnings: Stupidity, stupidity and oh yeah lots and lots and lots of Relena Bashing. Note: Hey everyone. Just wanted to let you all know that in actuality this story died a long, long time ago. However I have started writing again and have decided to fix it up. I hope you enjoy as much as others did when it first came out. ^_^ (P.S. To any FanFiction.Net official that may be reading this for some weird reason, this story was in this format before you made the rule that it couldn't be so I have left it that way with a few revisions. Please don't be mad and delete it ^_^) Symbol Key: *text* = action =thinking (P.S. (again) The information given is based on New York law restrictions I don't know how old they would really have to be to be able to drive!)  
  
Driving is Easy  
  
Chapter One: Heigh ho Heigh ho It's off to the DMV we go!  
  
~*~------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------~*~  
  
It was a warm spring day and the G-boys were lounging around one of Quatre's many estates. All was well in their own little world until...  
  
Heeeeeerooooo!!!!!!  
  
Heero's ears perked up and swallowed nervously. Could it be her? It couldn't be they were far away from the Sanc Kingdom.  
  
*Loud pounding on front door*  
  
Quatre: Rashid, please answer the front door.  
  
Rashid: Yes master Quatre *mumbling* I'm not the butler I just like to serve you...wait that makes no sense. *Opens door* Hello welcome to the Winner estate may I help -y *Gets bowled over by Relena and Noin who quickly jump over his now trampled body.*  
  
Relena : Heeeeeero!!!  
  
Heero stands completely still while she hangs from him still screeching his name like a lunatic until glass begins to break and everyone even Noin had to cover their ears in agony.  
  
Wufei: Onna, in the name of Nataku shut up!!!  
  
She ignores Wufei and continues screeching until she is satisfied causing everyone to crouch low to the ground except Trowa who is amazingly sitting at a nearby table reading a book seeming totally oblivious to what is happening.  
  
Relena: Oh Heero I've missed you so much!  
  
Heero: It's only been a day.  
  
Relena: *Slaps him on the back* Why haven't you returned any of my calls?  
  
*Duo walks by carrying the disconnected phone in his hands whistling a merry tune. *  
  
Heero: *Glares* What calls? And it's only been a day!  
  
Relena : Never mind darling! I came here to take you all with me.  
  
Quatre: Take us where Relena?  
  
Relena: Ohhh Quatre you're so cute! *Pinches him on the cheek*  
  
Quatre: *Blinks* Hehe...  
  
Relena: I'm taking you guys with me to get my license! It's been three years since the war and we are all 18 now so why not?  
  
Wufei: Nani?? You drive? You are a woman you are too weak to drive!  
  
Noin: Oh shut up you male chauvinist pig!  
  
Wufei: *Blink Blink*  
  
Heero: I know how to drive already, I have my permit and so do Wufei and Trowa.  
  
Relena : But you don't have licenses! You don't need to do anything illegal anymore there is no more war!  
  
Heero: Whatever.  
  
Duo: * Starts jumping up and down wildly* I want a license! I want a license!  
  
Wufei: Hmph baka.  
  
Quatre: *Nudges Trowa* Do you want a license?  
  
Trowa : *Gives him a blank look* Nani?  
  
Quatre: Do you want a license?  
  
Trowa: What?  
  
Quatre : *Turns really red* DO -YOU-WANT-A-LI-CENSE??  
  
Trowa: *Blink* Wait a min. *Takes out balls of cotton from his ears until he pulls out enough cotton to stuff a teddy bear* Ah, there that's better.  
  
Wufei:*Smirks* So that's how he did it.  
  
Heero: Wow Quatre actually yelled?  
  
Quatre: *Blushes*  
  
Duo : *Stares at all the cotton* Whoa all that came out of your ears? You have really big ears! *Goes around the house singing Dumbo ears! dumbo ears! Trowa has Dumbo ears!!*  
  
Quatre: Duo! be nice to him it's not his fault he has Dumbo ears!  
  
Duo: Yea your right I'm sorry.  
  
Trowa: Hey!!  
  
Quatre and Duo: Oops sorry!!  
  
Trowa: *Glares*  
  
Heero : Relena wants to take us to get our drivers license, want to come?  
  
Trowa: Do I have a choice? After all she is *Starts to choke on his words* the Queen of the world.  
  
Wufei: *Gags*  
  
Relena: *Completely oblivious* (A/N: Like always.) Come on lets go!! My limo is waiting outside. *Grabs Heero, Trowa and Quatre and walks out ...er drags them out the front door.*  
  
Noin: Lets go you two.  
  
Duo walks happily out the front door while Wufei drags his feet mumbling about women being weak and having to tag along being injustice.  
  
*Everyone steps on Rashid's still trampled body.*  
  
Rashid: Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are!  
  
Pagan : *Holding door open to the ridiculously pink limo.* There you go Ms. Relena.   
  
Relena: Thank you Pagan   
  
~*------------------In the Limo-------------------------------------~*  
  
Relena: To the department of motor vehicles Pagan.  
  
Pagan : Yes ma'am.  
  
Duo: *Singing* 99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer! Take one down pass it around 98--  
  
Heero: Then 98 little people came and drank all the beer.  
  
Duo : Hmph, stupid little people ruined my song.  
  
*POOF: 98 little people appear out of no where.*  
  
98 little people: We are not stupid! We just love beer! *One little person runs up to Duo and kicks him in the cheek.*  
  
*POOF: The 98 little people disappear.*  
  
Everyone but Duo: *Blink Blink.* OoooKaaaay!  
  
Duo: *Rubs at the little footprint on his cheek.*  
  
Quatre: Er.. Relena what are you doing?  
  
Relena : *With her back turned to them.* Why getting my make up on to be ready! You'll see when the instructor sees my beauty I'll get my license for sure! *Turns around to face them with way to much lipstick and blush and so much mascara her eyes appear closed but her glowing pink eye shadow makes it seem even worse.*  
  
Boys: *Gasp and choke on their own saliva.*  
  
Relena:   
  
Meanwhile in the background all the boys grab their barf bags as Noin faints.  
  
~*-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------*~  
  
To Be Continued..... Will the boys make it to the department of motor vehicles without puking every second? Will Noin wake up? Will Relena get a clue? Will I ever shut up? Who knows! Find out in the next part!! 


	2. Chapter Two: Heartbreaks and Elephants

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic except for my retarded instructors and if you still choose to sue you will only receive a pocket full of lint.  
  
Warnings: Stupidity, stupidity and oh yeah lots and lots and lots of Relena Bashing. So if you like her a lot this fic is probably not for you. ^_^  
  
Driving is Easy, Right?  
  
Chapter Two: Heartbreaks and Elephants  
  
*~*------------------------------------------------------------------------ *~*  
  
When we last left the Gundam Boys they were puking their guts out at "Relena's beauty" and Noin fainted. We now continue the story of this day filled with pure insanity.  
  
Pagan: Ms. Relena we have arrived.  
  
Relena: Thank you Pagan.  
  
She walks out of the limo but since she has so much mascara on she bangs into a pole.  
  
Relena: Move out of your way sir! Can't you see that I am the Queen of the World?  
  
All of them shake their heads shamefully as Noin, who has just recovered leads her into the building. Then they all wait in the line for their forms.  
  
Relena: Um Ms. Noin, do you mind reading it to me? I'm ...uh.... having difficulty seeing.  
  
Noin: Uh, sure.  
  
After all their forms were filled out they sit back down and wait to be called. Then a pimple faced instructor walks in.  
  
Pimple faced instructor: *Smiles* Next is Ms. Relena Peacecraft!  
  
Duo: Aw man, I wanted to be first!!  
  
Relena: Shut up, you freak!  
  
Duo: *Glares* Watch it brat no one messes with the God of Death!  
  
Relena : Yea sure, whatever.  
  
Duo: *Grins evilly* All right, whatever.   
  
Relena walks over to the pimple-faced instructor and starts to flirt with him by holding him real close.  
  
Pimple faced instructor: *Gasps and stares, his smile immediately fading.* Uh, t-t-this way please.  
  
Relena follows him to the practice car while the others go to watch through the observation window.  
  
~*---------------In the practice car--------------------------------~*  
  
Pimple faced instructor: All right now that we are buckled in and you have checked everything, we are ready. I want you to shift into drive and proceed straight slowly.  
  
Relena: Yes sir. *She thinks that she has shifted into drive through all her mascara but she actually she has shifted into reverse....really fast.*  
  
Pimple faced instructor: STOP! STOP! BRAKE!  
  
Relena: Uh, why are we going backwards?  
  
*BAM BAM* They crash into a wall so hard that they bounce off and smash into a pole.  
  
Pimple faced instructor: OUT! OUT! YOU ARE DEFINITELY NOT GETTING YOUR LICENSE!  
  
Relena: Waaaah!! *Runs out past all the boys to the bathroom crying and leaving little streams of mascara behind her with Noin following to console her.*  
  
Boys: *Double over with laughter.*  
  
Pimple faced instructor: Next is Mr. Barton.  
  
Trowa: *Smiles confidently* Coming sir.  
  
****** One hour later ***********  
  
Pimple faced instructor: Well done Mr. Barton you have passed all your tests! Now your last test is parallel parking.  
  
Trowa : *Smirks* Piece of cake.  
  
The pimple-faced instructor then directs him to a tight space between two cars. Trowa backs up and smashes into the car behind them and the he tries to fit into the space by moving forward and smashes into the car in front of them. (This process continues for another 5 minutes.)  
  
Pimple faced instructor: *Shaken up* Um, I'm sorry but I don't think you will be getting your license.  
  
Trowa: *Shrugs.*  
  
Distant voice: How dare you do that to my Trowa! Give him his license now!  
  
The distant voice belongs to Catherine who comes next to their car riding an elephant in her performance outfit. The pimple faced instructor gasps and stares as the elephant touches him with its trunk and Trowa just looks at Catherine as if it were the most natural thing to be in the street on an elephant.  
  
Trowa: What are you doing here Cathy?  
  
Catherine: Relena told me you guys were coming here today so I decided to hide and watch you.  
  
Trowa: On an elephant?  
  
Catherine: Well I needed the company and I think bringing your lion would have been a little dangerous. Besides you didn't spot me did you, oh great ex gundam pilot?  
  
Trowa:*Sweatdrops and blushes slightly*  
  
Catherine: *Turns to instructor.* You! I was watching the whole thing Trowa did great, just because he failed one thing doesn't mean he can't get a license! Give it to him now or I'll make my elephant sit on you! (A/N: Catherine is being stupid right now of course you can't get your license if you fail one thing.)  
  
Pimple faced instructor: *Gulps.* B-but miss the regulations!  
  
Catherine: Give it to him now!  
  
Pimple faced instructor: But.....  
  
Catherine: NOW!  
  
Pimple faced instructor: All right all right! I give in! Here you go Mr. Barton, your license.  
  
Trowa shrugged as he took his license and walked triumphantly towards the others. Catherine "hmphed" and trotted away on her elephant. As for the instructor, he looked really really pale.  
  
Pimple faced instructor: U-uh I-I'm g-gonna t-take a b-brake b-be b-back in f-five m-minutes.  
  
All: *Stare accusingly at Trowa.*  
  
Trowa: *Shrugs.* Not my fault!  
  
~*-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------*~  
  
A/N: The poor instructor! Will he be back on time? Can the others wait patiently? We will have to see won't we? And hopefully I'll stop talking like this....o_0......Please review! Thank you! 


	3. Chapter Three: The Scary Eyebrows!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic except for my retarded instructors and if you still choose to sue you will only receive a pocket full of lint.  
  
Warnings: Stupidity, stupidity and oh yeah lots and lots and lots of Relena Bashing. So if you like her a lot this fic is probably not for you. ^_^  
  
Driving is Easy, Right?  
  
Chapter Three: The Scary Eyebrows!  
  
*~*------------------------------------------------------------------------ *~*  
  
When we last left the Gundam Boys on this insane day, Trowa got his license under *Ahem* Some what normal conditions. (Yea right.) Because of these "normal conditions" the poor instructor needed a break and said he would be back in 5 minutes. We now continue...  
  
****6 min later*****  
  
Duo: Hey that guy said he would be back in 5 minutes and it's all ready been 6! Hmph.  
  
Heero: Baka, a minute makes soo much difference!  
  
Duo: Yea I know! That's what I'm saying.  
  
Heero : *Slaps forehead in frustration and moves away from Duo.*  
  
Just then the Pimple faced instructor walked in wearing a football helmet and a life jacket.  
  
Quatre: Er ....sir why are you wearing that?  
  
Pimple faced instructor: *Glares* Instructors only wear this in extreme emergencies.  
  
Wufei: Hmph, weaklings.  
  
Pimple faced instructor: *Glares at Wufei directly and continues.* Anyway let me see which one of you luna- er gentlemen are going next.  
  
All stare at him as if he were an Oz soldier, as he stares at them studying them looking for a gentle candidate. Quatre was the only one who gave him a warm friendly smile.  
  
Pimple faced instructor: All right, it's your turn Mr. Winner.  
  
Quatre: All right!  
  
Relena: Hey! What about my Heero?  
  
Everyone turned to look at Relena who had finally emerged from the bathroom with mascara, blush and glowing pink eye shadow mixed all over her face due to over reacting and too much crying. A very tired and annoyed looking Noin followed.  
  
Relena: I think my Heero should go next because he is so handsome! *Rushes over and pinches Heero on the cheek.*  
  
Heero: *Pulls away quickly and takes a gun out of er...somewhere.* Omae o korosu!!  
  
Relena: *Looks at the gun pointed directly at her head.* Aww, you didn't before and you won't now because you are just so wonderful! *Leans over and kisses Heero on the lips.*  
  
Heero shakes with rage and storms out of the observation area, but not before getting an old gleam in his eyes and shooting next to Relena's feet making her eep. Everyone else except the instructor remained unmoved.  
  
Pimple faced instructor: Uh, all right as I was saying, Mr. Winner let's go.  
  
Quatre: Coming!  
  
~*------------------------20 min later-----------------------------*~  
  
Pimple faced instructor: All right Mr. Winner, I would like for you to make a left at the next corner.  
  
Quatre stops at the next corner due to a red light. He waits patiently and the only sound that could be heard was the blinking of the left signal blinker. The light drew on while a figure could be seen walking up the street. Quatre finally turned when the figure saw him.  
  
Dorothy: Oh my gosh is that Quatre? Quatre!!  
  
Quatre: Did someone call me? *Sees Dorothy through the rearview mirror running down the street following the car. * Oh no!! *Drives faster.*  
  
Dorothy: Nooo! Quatre, wait for me my love!!  
  
Pimple faced instructor: *Looks at Quatre nervously.*  
  
After 5 long blocks of Dorothy's chasing and Quatre's tying to break away with sharp turns, Quatre's gentlemen side took control once again making him feel bad seeing that his instructor had... wet himself, so finally he stopped. Dorothy ran up to the side of the car breathing normally which was not weird because everyone knew she had to be part witch.  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry Dorothy fans, if there are any. I personally don't like this girl at all and if you really do and take Dorothy bashing to the heart please do not continue to read! Anyway I'll shut up now.)  
  
Dorothy: Oh my Quatre!!  
  
Quatre: Uh hello.  
  
Dorothy: You're learning how to drive, how wonderful!!  
  
Quatre: What makes you say that?  
  
Dorothy: *Points to big sign on the top of the car saying Student Driver.*  
  
Quatre : *Sweatdrops.*  
  
To Be Continued................................  
  
~*___________________________________________________________________*~  
  
What will the witch do to our precious Quatre? Will he make it through okay? Will the poor pimple-faced instructor make it to the other lessons? Who knows? The SHADOW KNOWS! and I do mwahaha. (But you can find out in the next part!  
  
A/N: Very short chapter I know, but no worries there is more and a thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing! 


	4. Chapter Four: The Witch scares him away

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic except for my retarded instructors and if you still choose to sue you will only receive a pocket full of lint.  
  
Warnings: Stupidity, stupidity and oh yeah lots and lots and lots of Relena Bashing. So if you like her a lot this fic is probably not for you. ^_^  
  
Driving is Easy, Right?  
  
Chapter Four: The Witch scares him away.........  
  
*~-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------*~  
  
When we last left our precious Quatre (Hey, he is precious to me anyway, don't you guys think he looks like a precious moment figure?) He was cornered by a witch *Ahem* I mean Dorothy. What will happen next? Well here it is.  
  
Dorothy: Anyway! When you get your license you can drive me where ever I want to go.  
  
Quatre: But you know how to drive.  
  
Dorothy: Only with my permit! Besides I want to be with you because you are my boyfriend!  
  
Quatre: What?!?  
  
Dorothy: Don't sound so surprised you know you love me!  
  
Quatre: Uh, I'm sorry Dorothy but no I don't.  
  
Dorothy's double eyebrows knitted together as her eyes became watery, yet still managed to look scary.  
  
Dorothy: Why don' t you love me?  
  
Quatre: You stabbed me!!  
  
The pimple-faced instructor's eyes bugged out as he heard this and he slid away from Quatre and Dorothy trying to hide himself in his life jacket.  
  
Dorothy: But I was wrong to do that! Too many things were going on. Although you know you love me because you forgave me and told Trowa to take care of me!  
  
Quatre: I was delirious from the loss of blood you idiot!!  
  
Dorothy: Quatre! You are spending way too much time with the others, they are corrupting your sweet mind.  
  
Quatre: I'm sorry you are right I was being mean, but it's not their fault it's yours! Please leave me alone!  
  
Dorothy stared at him for a long time thinking about what he said. Quatre waited patiently and since Dorothy was an idiot she took a long time thinking. Such a long time that the instructor got comfortable for a nap. When Dorothy finally finished she looked into Quatre's eyes and spoke.  
  
Dorothy: So when are you going to take me for a drive?  
  
Quatre: Ahh !! I don't need this! I don't need a license! I'm rich, I'll just have my chouffer drive me around!  
  
Quatre then bolted out of the car, alarming the napping instructor. The pimple-faced instructor woke up in time to see Quatre running away towards a taxi with Dorothy in hot pursuit yelling something.  
  
Dorothy: Come back my love!!  
  
Pimple faced instructor: *Shudders* The poor boy, oh well one less to worry about.  
  
~*~-----------------------An hour and a half later-------------------------- -------------------------*~  
  
The pimple faced instructor walks into the observation area looking very puzzled and tired.  
  
Wufei: Kisama! What took you so long and where is Quatre?  
  
Pimple faced instructor: *Sweatdrops* I.er.kinda got lost.  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Pimple faced instructor: As for Quatre, he left early because he was being chased by what appeared to be a witch?  
  
Everyone: *Let out a dramatic gasp.* Dorothy!!  
  
Pimple faced instructor: Uh, yea that's her name. Anyway I'm tired of picking who wants to go next?  
  
Wufei and Duo look at each other each with a gleam in their eye.  
  
Wufei: I want to go before this braided baka.  
  
Pimple faced instructor: All-  
  
Duo: Weak?!? You are the weak one Nataku man!  
  
Wufei: Kisama! Calling me weak? This time you have gone too far! You will pay for your disrespect!  
  
Wufei takes out his really BIG sword and chases after Duo. Heero walks back in and he and Trowa sit down on the bench to watch the "show."  
  
*~*--------------------------------------15 minutes later------------------- ---------------------------------------*~  
  
Wufei walks back in dragging an exhausted Duo behind him with a large bump on his head.  
  
Wufei: As I was saying, I will go next.  
  
Heero: Just a bump on the head?  
  
Duo: Hey! It's enough. Besides the author loves me!  
  
*FieryKitsune runs in and hugs Duo.*  
  
Duo: See?  
  
Heero: Yea but I thought she loved me?  
  
FieryKitsune: I do! I do! *Kisses Heero repeatedly.* (Hey it's the only chance I had!)  
  
Heero: Omae- oh forget it.  
  
Duo: Eh heh  
  
(A/N: I'm getting tired of saying Pimple faced instructor so let's just call him PFI for now k?)  
  
PFI: Um okay that was weird.  
  
Trowa: Has there been anything about this day that has not been weird?  
  
PFI: You are right. Anyway let's go Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Hmph. Coming. *Gives the PFI an evil glare.*  
  
PFI:   
  
Like always....to be continued.............  
  
*~*_________________________________________________________________________ __*~*  
  
Awww poor Quatre! Well at least he is safe from Dorothy!  
  
Dorothy: Hey!  
  
Oh shut up! *Shoves her away.*  
  
Quatre: ^________^  
  
Now the poor PFI has to deal with Wufei! Oh boy.....  
  
A thank you once again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I wouldn't keep this up if it wasn't for you! 


	5. Chapter Five: Sam the Spider

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic except for my retarded instructors and if you still choose to sue you will only receive a pocket full of lint.  
  
Warnings: Stupidity, stupidity and oh yeah lots and lots and lots of Relena Bashing. So if you like her a lot this fic is probably not for you. ^_^  
  
Must I really keep repeating myself so much? You guys get it by now! ^________^  
  
Driving is Easy, Right?  
  
Chapter Five: Sam the Spider  
  
*~*------------------------------------------------------------------------- -*~*  
  
When we last left our poor PFI, he was left to teach Wufei next. Will he survive? I know, but you don't! But you can find out if you continue to read.  
  
Wufei: Oi! Shut up onna!  
  
FieryKitsune: *Blows rasberry.*  
  
Wufei: Hmph.  
  
FieryKitsune: *Glares* Anyway, on with the story.  
  
~*------------------------------------------------------------------------ *~  
  
PFI: Shall we go Mr. Chang?  
  
Wufei: Yea, yea I'm coming you weakling.  
  
PFI: .................................*Grumble, grumble.*  
  
*~------------------------15 minutes later---------------------------------- -------*~  
  
PFI: Wonderful Mr. Chang you have done great throughout the whole exam so far.  
  
Wufei: Naturally, only a weakling can't drive.  
  
PFI: Uh-huh okay, sure.  
  
Wufei: So what now?  
  
PFI: Okay, let's see how good you are at parallel parking. Please do so under that tree.  
  
Wufei:..... All right.  
  
Wufei parked carefully under the tree and smirked at the PFI who actually smiled.  
  
PFI: Well Mr. Chang I think that-  
  
PFI was suddenly cut off when there was a soft thud on the car's windshield and a shrill scream pierced through the calm afternoon. The PFI was very startled and looked over at Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Ahh! Get it off! Get it off!  
  
Wufei was crawling up his seat while screaming and pointing a shaky finger at the windshield. PFI finally looked at the windshield and laughed.  
  
PFI: A Spider? Mwahahhahahhahahah!!!! *Turns red from laughter.*  
  
Outside on the car's windshield was a spider, a very friendly happy spider, who was waving one of it's eight legs at Wufei.  
  
Spider: *Has a tiny smile on its face.* Hi my name is Sam!  
  
Wufei: Ahhh!  
  
PFI: Aww! Hi Sam!  
  
PFI continued to laugh uncontrollably watching Wufei hyperventilating until Wufei got too scared.  
  
Wufei: Kisama! Be useful! The enemy is at hand! Kill it! kill it!  
  
Sam the Spider: Me? *Gulps*  
  
PFI: No! He is cute and you are a weakling!  
  
Wufei: How dare you call me a weakling!  
  
With one flowing motion Wufei grabbed the PFI by the life jacket and got a good hold on his head when the PFI was close enough to him.  
  
Wufei: *Holding the PFI's head real close to the windshield.* See the enemy? Be a man! Kill it!  
  
PFI: No!!  
  
Wufei: *Bangs the PFI's head against windshield at the spot where sam the spider is.* Kill!  
  
PFI:: *Dazed* No!  
  
*Bang*  
  
PFI: *Even more dazed.* No!  
  
Wufei: *Bangs the PFI once more and the windshield cracks.* Kill it!  
  
PFI: .................................. (A/N: Apparently Wufei is giving this poor guy a concussion.) No!  
  
Sam the Spider: Yay!! *Holds up pom poms that say PFI.*  
  
Wufei: Damnit I said kill it!  
  
Then wiith all of Wufei's strength he rammed the poor PFI's head through the windshield, breaking the glass and sending Sam the Spider flying.  
  
Sam the Spider: Ahhhh!!  
  
Wufei: There now that wasn't a lot to ask was it?  
  
PFI: *Unconcious*  
  
Wufei: Uh, um PFI? *Shakes the PFI.*  
  
PFI: *Still unconscious.*  
  
Wufei: Oops.  
  
*~-------------------------20 minutes later------------------------------- *~  
  
Wufei walked in to the observation area carrying PFI over on his shoulder and leaving the now battered car in front of the observation window.  
  
Trowa: Wufei! What happened to him and the car?!?  
  
Wufei: Nothing.  
  
PFI: *Starts to mumble: No Wufei don't kill Sam the spider noo!*  
  
Trowa: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Duo: Oh great! Wufei you knocked the PFI out cold and now how are me and Heero going to get our turns?  
  
Wufei: I don't know and I don't care!  
  
Duo and Heero: *Glare at him*  
  
Suddenly a blonde girl with a instructor's outfit walked by. She was very pretty and seemed very intelligent.  
  
Trowa: Excuse me! Miss!  
  
Blonde girl: Yes?  
  
Trowa: Um, something happened to our instructor and we need a new one, including a new car.  
  
Blond girl: Oh dear, well I will go get you another instructor with her own car.  
  
Duo: Cool babes, but uh, what do we do about him? *Points to the PFI.*  
  
Blond girl: Put him on the floor.  
  
Wufei: *Not to gently, puts the PFI on the floor.*  
  
Blond girl: *Picks up the PFI's arm and drags him away.*  
  
Everyone: *Blink blink*  
  
After another 10 minutes a brunette girl walked...er bounced up to the group smiling sweetly.  
  
Trowa: *Smiles* H-  
  
Valley Girl: Like Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!! Like I'm going to be your new instructor.  
  
Trowa: *Blinks and stops smiling.*  
  
Valley Girl: Like which one of you cuties is going next?  
  
*Silence*  
  
Valley Girl: Aww, like don't be shy. *Spots Heero* Hey! You are really cute!  
  
Heero: *Sweatdrops slightly.*  
  
Valley Girl: Come on sweetie, you are going next. *Snuggles up to Heero.*  
  
Heero: *Gives his patented glare at 50%*  
  
Relena: *Turns red with anger.* Hey You! Thats my Heero!  
  
Duo: *Grabs Relena and drags her away.*  
  
Relena: *Voics is :muffled as she is dragged away.* Stay away from my Heero you b****!!  
  
Valley Girl: Like she was nice! So lets like go sugar.  
  
Heero: ........  
  
Valley Girl: Like a quiet one eh? I had a boyfriend just like you! He was like so sweet and totally awesome! Maybe we can hook up eh?  
  
Heero: ................. *Increases his patented glare to 75%*  
  
To be continued......(again...)......  
  
~*-------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------*~  
  
Uh-oh Heero is next. Will he survive the curse of the Valley Girl? Will the Valley Girl survive against Heero?  
  
Find out in the next part!  
  
(A/N: I know Valley girls are usually blond in stories but people forget that there are brunette valley girls so thats why I made mine a brunette!) Thanks for your reviews! They really make my day! 


	6. Chapter Six: Speed Demon

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic except for my retarded instructors and if you still choose to sue you will only receive a pocket full of lint.  
  
A/N: By this point I'm not repeating anything anymore. ^__^  
  
Driving is Easy, Right?  
  
Chapter Six: Speed Demon  
  
*~*------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------*~*  
  
When we last left the G-boys, it was finally Heero's turn. But because of Wufei's arachnophobia the PFI was no longer able to be the instructor and a brunette valley girl took his place. Will Heero last through his lesson without killing the valley girl? Lets see...  
  
~*___In the practice car. ___*~  
  
Valley Girl: Like wow, like you are like so good at this! You like put on your seatbelt so well!  
  
Heero: ......................................  
  
Valley Girl: Aww and you're like so humble too!  
  
Heero:......................  
  
Valley Girl: Like anyway, first you have to like um...take that stick thingy and move it to the little letter D. I like don't know what it like stands for but I like think it like stands for like drive or something.  
  
Heero: ......Obviously......  
  
Valley Girl: Wow you have like such a sexy voice! I think I'm like really falling in like love with you!  
  
Heero: .......................*Patented glare up to a dangerous 80%*  
  
Valley Girl: And like you have like such a pretty glare!  
  
Heero: *Slight sweatdrop*  
  
Valley Girl: Like ready? Okay! Why don't we like start off slowly I wouldn't want to like rattle your sensitive nerves...  
  
Heero: *Takes off like a bat out of hell*  
  
Valley Girl: *Laughs* Weeeeeeeeeee!!  
  
Heero: ' This girl is either brave or beyond stupid....'  
  
Valley Girl: Wooooow like look at all the pretty colors!  
  
Heero: ' ......No, definitely beyond stupid.... '  
  
Valley Girl: Faster! ..Like go faster!  
  
Heero: ....Are you sure?  
  
Valley Girl: Like positive! Go , go, go!  
  
Heero: *Shrugs and complies pressing the pedal to its maximum*  
  
Sure enough as Heero and his *ahem* instructor speed dangerously through the streets the one person you never want to catch you doing this, saw them. Yes folks a cop spotted them as the coffee he was drinking was blown against his face by the force of wind the speeding car caused as it passed.  
  
Cop: *Puts on the siren and takes off after them in his car*  
  
Valley Girl: Like weeeeeeeeeeee! This is like so much fun...huh? What's that?  
  
Heero: *Keeps on driving not paying attention to the cop behind them having been used to out running Oz soldiers. * .........It's a cop.  
  
Valley Girl: Like wooooooooooooow, that's so cool, is he like impressed with your driving? Then I'd definitely say that you passed! *Hands him the white slip of paper signaling that he has passed.*  
  
Heero: ' Baka..'......Thanks. ......Shall I pull over now?  
  
Cop: *Speaks into the loudspeaker* Hey! Pull over!  
  
Valley Girl: Well like that was rude! Why should we just for like him?!? Keep going!  
  
Heero: ..... Umm.......  
  
Valley Girl: Like never mind! Like I'll do it, you're too slow anyway!  
  
Heero: o_0  
  
Valley Girl: *Hops on to his lap and takes control of the driving. *  
  
Heero: *Glare has finally reached 100%* Omae o korosu! *Holds his gun against her neck. *  
  
Valley Girl: *Giggles. * Heheheh like later baby, later! We'll get to do like all that fun stuff later!  
  
Heero: *Massive sweatstream*  
  
Cop: *Still chasing them. * I thought I told you guys to pull over! *Speaks into his intercom.* I'm going to need backup....  
  
Heero: *Casually looks through the side view mirror and sees a squad of police cars chasing them as they zoom at 250 miles per hour. *  
  
Valley Girl: Like look! Like they are playing follow the leader! How cute!  
  
Heero: .........*Looks at her as if she has four heads. * How did you ever become an instructor?  
  
Valley Girl: My daddy is like the boss!! ^____^  
  
Heero: 'Figures....'  
  
An hour later the Valley Girl finally brought Heero back to the DMV but quickly departed not wanting to give up her post as the leader in the game with the cops. Not that she would have to worry about that....  
  
Heero: *Walks in casually as if nothing happened. *  
  
Duo: Heero! You're alive! How'd it go? Did ya get your license?  
  
Heero: Yeah...  
  
Duo: Where is...*shivers* that girl?  
  
Heero: *Points out the window. *  
  
Everyone else: *Turn to look outside and sweatdrop at the laughing valley girl speeding down the street with at least a hundred cop cars behind her. *  
  
Duo: What did you do?!?  
  
Heero: Hn. I didn't do anything.  
  
Trowa: *Eyes him suspiciously* Are you sure?  
  
Heero: Positive.  
  
Wufei: Oh...okay then.  
  
Duo: Hey! This isn't fair! Now I won't get a chance to terrify some retarded instructor!  
  
Wufei: Do I look like I care?  
  
Duo: *Blows raspberry*  
  
Wufei: *Glares at him as he wipes his face. * Duo...  
  
Duo: Yeeeeeessss Wu-Wu?  
  
Wufei: *Smirks evilly*...Run...  
  
Duo: *Eeps and runs for dear life. *  
  
Wufei: *Quickly takes chase*  
  
Duo: *Keeps running and crashes into someone. *  
  
Someone: Ow.  
  
Duo: Oops. So sorry! ...*Takes a closer look at him. * Hey you must be the replacement instructor!  
  
Someone: Huh?  
  
Duo: I'm so happy you're here! Now it's finally my turn! C'mon lets get going!  
  
Someone: But wait...wait!  
  
Duo: *Runs back to the others* Look at my instructor!  
  
Trowa and Heero: *Sweatdrop.*  
  
Trowa: Uh Duo, that's not the instructor he's the .  
  
Duo: *Has already left, dragging the poor man behind him. *  
  
Trowa: .Janitor.  
  
Heero: Baka.  
  
Wufei: *Comes back out of breath.* Where did that idiot go?  
  
Heero and Trowa: *Point outside. *  
  
Wufei: *Sweatdrops.*  
  
~*_________________________________________________________*~  
  
A/N: Oh my..poor Duo in his haste to have his turn has ran off with the janitor. Will the janitor make it out okay? And if he doesn't does that mean Duo has to take over his job? Who knows? That's right, you know that I know so you have to wait till I decide to tell you mwhahaha! Sorry, a little too much sugar consumption while writing this chapter..  
  
Hope you liked please review! Ja ne! ^______________^  
  



End file.
